


sick

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: SeblaineDaddies! prompt for your verse on AO3 - can you please write a fic with them taking care of a sick Luci? Pretty please? :)--Blaine knew that he was going to have hurdles to jump over with becoming a parent. He’s had a big family that he’s grown up in, surrounded by baby cousins that always seemed to flock to him to play. He thinks he knew he wanted to be a father even then, taking care of them as he sat with extravagant doll houses and served plastic food on multi-colored plates from a kitchenette that his parents got him. He babysat for a while in high school for the neighbor’s younger kids and they always asked for him to come back each time they needed someone.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	sick

Blaine knew that he was going to have hurdles to jump over with becoming a parent. He’s had a big family that he’s grown up in, surrounded by baby cousins that always seemed to flock to him to play. He thinks he knew he wanted to be a father even then, taking care of them as he sat with extravagant doll houses and served plastic food on multi-colored plates from a kitchenette that his parents got him. He babysat for a while in high school for the neighbor’s younger kids and they always asked for him to come back each time they needed someone.

When Cooper finally got married and had a kid of his own, Blaine doted on his nephew and spoiled him any chance he could. His mother always told him that he was a natural with kids and it means the world to him when Sebastian pulls him close one day after a family picnic, kissing his neck and speaking into his skin when he says _you’re going to be an amazing dad._

So he feels _ready_ when they finally have a baby girl of their own despite moments where he’s reminded of his brother telling him that it’s all a bit more difficult than it looks. And these must be moments he’s referring to because despite feeling prepared, Blaine feels hopeless as he stands in the kitchen and tries to restart his brain with what he came in here for. 

He runs his hand over his face and lets out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. It sounds like bragging now that he’s thinking about it, but Lucy’s been an easy and good baby. Him and Sebastian haven’t had a lot of trouble raising her even though he thought they’d struggle with the fact that she has two dads. Even at three years old, she’s brilliant, bright, beautiful, and kind and needs zero explanation where their love comes from—she just understands that she has it completely and utterly from the both of them. She never asks about her mother or why she doesn’t have one and Sebastian assures him that they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it and maybe Blaine’s allowed himself to become too comfortable in their normalcy—

Because he’s having trouble dealing with the fact that Lucy has a stomach bug.

It sounds so stupid for him to think about for too long. He hates that this brings a wave of insecurities and fears down onto his shoulders because he can’t expect to protect her from everything forever.

Kids get sick and it’s up to their parents to be brave for them and get them through it. He’s not doing a very good job of that right now.

He jumps when he feels Sebastian’s arms wind around his waist, slipping against him from behind and pressing a kiss on his temple. “You alright?”

Blaine lets out a slow breath and nods before he shakes his head right after, “I’m sorry. I just—seeing her like that, I got dizzy.”

“I know,” Sebastian says soothingly, running one of his hands up and down his arm. He pauses to squeeze his shoulder at the same time he tightens his arm around his waist.

Honestly, he should have seen this coming despite his efforts to keep her healthy. He knew that this bug was going around the school from talking to other parents at a bake sale and he taught Lucy how to wash her hands for twenty seconds and made sure she was taking Vitamin C…none of it helped. She had to leave school early yesterday and Blaine’s just thankful Sebastian was working from home while he was at the theater because he’s been a lot stronger than him about all of this.

The worst has seemed to pass, now she’s just in bed with a fever and an upset stomach but it’s still difficult for him to be in the same room with her. Blaine leans back into his husband, closing his eyes for a few moments before he turns to look at him, the counter pressing into his spine.

“God, you must think I’m such a coward,” He smiles wetly, blinking tears out of his eyes as he can’t quite meet those green ones that he knows so well.

“What?” Sebastian asks, shaking his head, “Of course not. I’d never think that about you.” He runs a comforting hand through Blaine’s loose curls, “You’re a father who hates to see his little girl in pain, I don’t blame you for that.”

He sniffles and nods his head, his cheeks feeling hot from being worked up. The taller cups both sides of his face, running his thumbs directly under his eyes to remove tear tracks.

“I know it’s hard but you’re one of the strongest people I know,” Sebastian murmurs, pulling Blaine into his chest to hug him. He melts into him, absorbing the warmth of his body and the comforting scent of his cologne mixing with something that’s distinctly his skin, “We’ll get her through this together.”

Blaine sighs before he pulls back, leaning up on his toes to kiss Sebastian’s lips briefly. “Thank you.” He whispers against his mouth and Sebastian hums before he starts to head out of the kitchen.

“She’s asking for you, so take a few more minutes and then I’ll see you in there. Okay?”

He nods, watching his husband go to their daughter’s bedroom. Blaine rubs the back of his neck, taking a washcloth out of the kitchen drawer to run cold water over it.

Pulling a deep breath into his lungs, he follows him.

\--

Blaine smiles gently as he shoulders the door open to Lucy’s bedroom, Sebastian already sprawled out next to her in a bed that’s far too small for him as he reads a book outloud. He makes it a few steps closer and she turns her head to look at him, a small smile on her pretty but tired face as he sits down next to her legs.

“How we doing sweetheart, feeling better?” He asks, gently reaching over to wipe her sweaty brow with the cool, wet washcloth.

Lucy’s face pinches like she’s sucking on a lemon and hiccups a pitiful noise that reaches directly into Blaine’s chest and _squeezes._ He shushes her gently and moves to position himself against the headboard, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright. No big tears.” Blaine croons tenderly, letting her lean against his chest as her little fists gather his shirt into her grip. He glances up at Sebastian who is putting the book down on her nightstand and then leans over to kiss her forehead to check her temperature.

“We only save the doe eyes and the tears for when we want something,” Sebastian teases, soothingly rubbing her side. “You know, just like daddy does.”

“Hey,” Blaine protests, narrowing his eyes. “I do no such thing.”

His husband smirks, fluttering his fingers through Lucy’s hair but luckily lets the conversation drop off there. He sits up, watching Blaine continuously pat her forehead with the washcloth, squeezing her against him and hopefully offering as much comfort as he can despite how terrible she feels.

“I know you feel bad now but it’ll get better tomorrow.”

Lucy looks at him with red eyes, sniffling, “Pomise?” The syllables of her word mesh together because she’s upset, exhausted and a combination of other emotions no three-year-old should feel.

He taps her nose gently, trying to encourage a smile, “I promise. Each day you’ll feel a bit better and when you’re good as new, we’ll have ice cream for breakfast.”

Sebastian hums, seemingly satisfied with that news. He stands and moves to grab the Bluetooth speaker that’s currently sitting on the edge of Lucy’s dresser and pairs his phone, scrolling through his Spotify as he looks for something.

“Luce, do you want to see me perform the song that made daddy fall in love with me?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and nearly swallows his tongue when the familiar tune of ‘Uptown Girl’ starts playing out of the speaker. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I _am.”_ Sebastian sets his phone down, beginning the tell-tale Warbler dance moves that he _still_ remembers, making a smile pull at the corners of Lucy’s mouth as she watches her father.

“I did not fall in love with you from this song.” He states, shaking his head even though he can’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Pretty sure it was love at first sight,” Sebastian informs, “You assumed I was a freshman afterwards and it’s been history ever since.”

Blaine groans, running a hand down his face. He wants to give more of an argument but Lucy is _smiling_ and clapping along as Sebastian begins to sing. Blaine eventually joins in, despite the fact that Sebastian is _ridiculous,_ but he can’t ignore that he likes the fact that it takes their daughter’s mind off of feeling sick.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I definitely started interchanging the spelling of Lucy’s name with y’s and i’s and I’m just going to keep going with it don’t @ me. thank you for reading and thanks to whoever sent that prompt in :)


End file.
